summer with newsies
by newsiefangirl
Summary: What happens when modern-day newsies get together at a lake and meet girls? MAYHEM! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys! This is my first story, so please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, but I do own all the girls. They are my creation! MINE! Mwahahaha!**

****

** "I love summer," said eighteen-year-old Jasmine O' Connor.**

** "You mean not being in school?" replied her best friend, Samantha Richardson.**

** "No, everything. That's just an added bonus!" Jasmine laughed. She tucked her long, shiny black hair behind her ears. Jasmine was beautiful, and knew it. Her exotic looks, besides her hair, included large, dark eyes and a darker complexion. Perfectly shaped lips and a small, turned-up nose completed her lovely face. **

** "True," was Samantha's reply. She was always self-conscious about herself, but in truth, she was also very pretty. Golden curls framed a delicate face with gentle blue eyes and pale, creamy skin. She was short, and people always thought she looked like an angel, or a porcelain doll. She was soft-hearted and shy, and as innocent as they come. Jasmine was more rough-and-tumble, more of a rebel. She was tough, but also friendly and outgoing. The two girls couldn't be more different, but they were inseparable. Today, they were spending the week at Jasmine's cabin, located by a large lake. Right now, they were sitting on the pier, dangling their legs over the side and talking. It was a hot summer day, and the girls were dressed for it. Samantha wore an orange halter top and white capris, while Jasmine had on her favorite black midriff top and blue denim short shorts. Her long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail that was left swinging halfway down her back. Both girls wore flip-flops that matched their tops. **

** "Hey, do you want to take a walk in the woods?" Samantha asked. **

** "Sure," Jasmine replied. "Just make sure you bring lots of bug spray. The mosquitoes are killer out here."**

****

** "Aw, damn, I hate mosquitoes," said a boy with perfectly sculpted dark curly hair.**

** "Join the club," retorted a boy that carried an old-fashioned black cane. He swatted the air with it impatiently. **

** A third boy replied, "Well, if you dumbasses would just let me spray you with the damn bug spray, you wouldn't have that problem, would you?"**

** "Jack, shut up. You know I hate bug spray," the curly-haired boy said. **

** "Yeah, Jack," the boy with the cane said. "Mush is right. It makes you feel all sticky and….ugh." He shuddered. **

** "Wassa matter, Spot?" Jack asked teasingly. "Afraid of a little bug spray?"**

** "Guys, stop fighting." A fourth boy joined the group. **

** "Shut up, David. This doesn't concern you," Spot snapped.**

** "You guys are meeeann!" David started to cry. He ran away, sobbing. **

** "Finally, the bastard leaves!" Spot said gratefully. **

** "You know, Davey's mommy will murder us if she finds out we let him run away," Mush pointed out. **

** "Shit. You're right, Mush. We should go after him," Spot sighed. **

** "No! We don't have to!" Jack said stubbornly. "AAUGHHH GOD DAMNIT!" **

** "Hi, guys! What did I miss?" A tall blond guy with an eye patch over his right eye had appeared in the circle of guys. **

** "BLINK!" Jack roared. "You scared me to death!" **

** "My only purpose in life!" Blink grinned. "Now answer my question: what did I miss?"**

** "Well…" Mush started. "We—" **

** "David ran away, crying like the frickin' baby he is," Spot interrupted.**

** "Davey ran away?" Blink yelled. "Oh **_**SHIT**_**, his mom is going to kill us! We have to go after him!"**

** "I TOLD YOU! WE DON'T HAVE TO!" Jack screamed. **

** "Jack, **_**WE ARE**_**. Now, come with us or we'll steal your bandanna!" Spot threatened. He snatched the red bandanna from Jack's neck. It momentarily got stuck, and Jack started choking. Then it came free and Jack's neck came into view.**

** "Oh my God!" Spot's eyes widened in surprise. "Are those HICKEYS?" Dark circles dotted Jack's neck. **

** "OH MY FUCKIN' GOD!" Mush screeched.**

** Jack kept his face emotionless. "I am saying nothing," he said firmly.**

** "Dude, is this what was going on with you and Denton when you were in the closet together—" Spot started.**

** Jack cut him off. "**_**NOTHING!**_**" **

** "Okay, whatever Jack's sexual interest is, we still have to go find David," Blink interrupted.**

** "I was starting to get suspicious why Jack didn't take that shitty old bandanna off for six years straight…." Mush mumbled to himself as the guys jogged along the path in search of David.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So? What did you think of the first chapter? R&R!**

****

** "So, what do you want to—" Jasmine stopped as a sobbing boy ran up the trail in front of them. **

** "What's wrong?" Samantha asked the boy softly, putting a comforting arm around him, even though he was several inches taller than her. **

** "My––friends––are—meanies," the boy said between sobs. **

** "What friends?" Jasmine started to ask, when four boys came bursting through the trees. **

** "Oh. Let me guess. Those are your friends?" Jasmine asked. **

** Samantha and Jasmine stared at the boys that were bent over, trying to catch their breath. **

** "Am I dreaming? Or did four gorgeous guys just appear in front of us?" Jasmine whispered to Samantha. "Seriously, you gotta pinch me on this one. OW!" **

** "Only doing what you asked." Samantha smiled devilishly. **

** The girls rushed forward. Unfortunately, David was still leaning on their shoulders, so he pitched forward and fell flat on his face. He continued to cry. **

** "So, here's where the questions start," Jasmine said. "Who are you, where are you from, and why did you make that boy cry?" She paused for a minute. "Also, who is that boy?"**

** "We can answer all those questions. Have you ever thought about being a cop? 'Cause you really got that interrogation thing down," Blink said. He flashed his infamous smile. Samantha reddened. "But first," Blink continued. "What are your names?" **

** "I'm Jasmine O' Connor," Jasmine said. "This is my friend is Samantha Richardson."**

** "Anyway, about those questions. Yeah, we can answer them," Mush said. "That's David." He pointed to David, who was still sobbing on the ground. "My name's Mush, that's Jack, that there's Kid Blink, and holding the cane over there is Spot." **

** "What's with the weird names?" Jasmine asked. **

** "Nicknames," Spot muttered dismally. "Anyway, I live over there." He pointed to a rather plain house across the lake. "These guys just came to visit." **

** "I live just into town," Blink said. **

** "Really?" Spot asked. "You never told us!"**

** "Really?" Blink asked mockingly. He cracked a smile. "Nah, I wanted to surprise you guys!" **

** "Okay, whatever," Jack said. "I travel a lot; now I have to live with Spot for a while." He grimaced.**

** "Is it really that bad living with you?" Jasmine asked teasingly. **

** "Nah," Spot said. "Jack's just a crybaby."**

** "I am not!" Jack protested.**

** "Are too!" Spot retorted.**

** "Not!"**

** "Too!"**

** "Not!"**

** "Guys! Do ya mind?" Jasmine yelled. They stopped and looked at her. "Thank you," she said quieter. "So, speaking of crybabies-NOT saying you are one," she said sharply to Jack, who had opened his mouth to retort, "Why is David crying?"**

** "God knows!" Spot said exasperatedly. "All we did was tell him to shut up." **

** "That's it?" Jasmine asked. "Wow, he really is a crybaby."**

** "Well…." Mush looked uncomfortable. **

** "Davey has some….emotional issues…." Blink put carefully.**

** "Yeah, you got that right!" Jack laughed.**

** "Yo Davey!" Spot said. "Stop blubberin' and shut the hell up!" He smacked David across the face with his cane. Samantha gasped, and Jasmine looked shocked. Seeing their expressions, Spot explained. "Davey's mom decided that a change in scenery would be good for him. So she made us take him. We were [sort of] friends way back, so we had no choice. We gotta practically babysit, and it sucks real bad." He paused. "But it's better than being dead. His mom would slaughter us if anything happened to her little David." **

** "I still don't get why you have to hit him with the cane," Jasmine said, looking confused.**

** "See, David here is mentally unstable," Spot said. "He has these…[how should I put it?] crazy spells, like now for instance. We slap him to snap him out of it."**

** "Oh, that makes sense," Jasmine said.**

** "It does. Wait, it does?" Samantha asked.**

** "Yeah," Jasmine replied.**

** "Okay, wow. I just made that up. I mean, the whacking does absolutely nothing. Zip. Zero. Nada." Spot laughed. "But the mentally unstable crap, that's all true." He laughed again. The guys laughed with him.**

** "Wow, Jasmine. Normally you're smarter than that." Samantha smiled.**

** "Well, I knew it made sense," Jasmine said seriously. "My uncle has some emotional problems, and we had to strike him to get him back to reality." She looked so sincere for a moment, the boys stopped laughing and looked ashamed and embarrassed. Then Jasmine started to smile. "Wow, I am terrible at lying. I just couldn't keep a straight face." She and Samantha started cracking up. The boys stood dumbfounded for a minute, then they started laughing hysterically. **

** "You fell for your own joke!" Jasmine choked out, doubled over laughing. **

** They all continued laughing for a while, except David, who was **_**still**_** curled up on the ground bawling.**

** Once everyone had stopped laughing, Mush said, "Well, we should go. We have to go call Davey's mom to see if she wants him back." This brought on another course of laughter. **

** "No more, no more," Jasmine gasped, holding her sides. "This is physically painful."**

** "Well, Mush is right. I hope to God she'll take him back," Spot said. "The only thing I get outta him is the privilege to whack another human being without getting in trouble. When his mom's not around, anyway." He grinned, and Jasmine smiled back. **

** "Yeah, we gotta go," Blink said.**

** "Okay, bye," Samantha said shyly.**

** "Yeah, bye!" Jasmine said a little louder. **

** "Bye!" the guys said simultaneously. **

** "They are so great!" Jasmine gushed on the way back to the cabin. "I really like Spot."**

** "I like Blink," Samantha admitted quietly.**

** "Really?" Jasmine asked. "He doesn't seem like the type of guy you would like."**

** "Well, I do anyway." Samantha blushed again.**

** "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you!" Jasmine said. "My cousin Josie is coming tomorrow!" **

** "Oh, cool!" Samantha said. "Josie's really nice. We'll have a great time!"**

****

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know. R&R people!**


	3. Chapter 3

** "Wow, just our luck," Spot grumbled. **

** "Just our luck what?" Mush asked.**

** "Just our luck that we had to be stuck with Davey when we meet such beautiful girls," Spot said sullenly. **

** "Oh. Yeah." Mush looked awkward. **

** "Well, we're not stuck with him for much longer. His mom agreed to get him tomorrow," Jack said. **

** "Really? Oh, thank the fuckin' Lord!" Spot said thankfully. He had his famous smirk on his face. **

** "Spot, what's going through your head right now?" Blink asked mischievously. **

** Spot slapped him across the face with his cane. "None of your goddamned business."**

** "You're right, who cares?" Blink said. "So, what did you guys think of Samantha?"**

** The guys stared at Blink. "Blink?" Jack asked. "Do you like Samantha?" **

** "What makes you think that?" Blink asked a little too quickly.**

** "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all!" Mush said sarcastically. **

** "Well….Spot likes Jasmine!" Blink blurted out. **

** Spot turned red. "What the hell? Jeez, drop the bombshell, would ya, Blink?"**

** "Whoa, so you do like her!" Jack looked taken aback. "Man, and all this time I thought you were a homo!"**

** Everyone looked at Jack. "You WHAT?" Spot yelled. **

** "Did I just say that out loud?" Jack asked timidly, his face pale with fear in what Spot would do to him.**

** "Yeah…" Mush said.**

** "Aw, who cares?" Blink said. "If anything, Jack was probably **_**hoping **_**that Spot was gay!" He laughed, and so did Mush; Spot just looked falsely terrified.**

** "Since when have I ever acted like a homo?" Jack shouted. He quickly looked around. "Man, that was loud."**

** "Well, your relationship with Denton is pretty questionable…." Mush said mischievously. Everyone laughed again except Jack, who looked ready to explode. **

** "Yeah, and I'm willing to bet that all that shit with Sarah is a cover-up!" a voice said behind them. All the guys jumped except Jack, who screamed like a little girl and ran behind a tree. **

** "Hey, Race! You made it!" Blink said.**

** "You knew he was coming?" Spot asked. **

** "Yeah, of course! We just wanted to surprise you!" Blink laughed. "And apparently it worked!" **

** "Um…how much of the conversation did you hear?" Jack asked, still hiding behind the tree.**

** "I started following you after the whole homo conversation started. Ha!" Race chuckled.**

** "Wow, you were **_**following **_**us?" Jack asked in a suspicious tone. "Race, this may seem like an unnecessary question but, OH MY GOD DENTON'S A SEXY BEAST!" (this is for you Brad!) Oh my God, did I say that out loud?" Jack looked at the guys. They nodded. "Wow, I really can't control what I say tonight."**

** "You got that right!" Blink and Spot said simultaneously. They looked at each other weirdly.**

** "Well, it's getting dark, and I'm gonna start looking like Jack if I stay near this swarm of mosquitoes." Spot said, swatting the air with his cane.**

** "Look like Jack? What the hell are you talking about, Spot?" Race asked, not quite sure how much he actually wanted to know the answer.**

** "Here's your explanation," Spot said grimly. For the second time, he yanked the red bandanna off Jack's neck. Race's eyes widened, and all he could sputter out was "Holy shi—". He abruptly cut off as Jack sent him a glare that could melt a nail into a puddle.**

** "Give me that!" Jack snatched his bandanna out of Spot's hand and retied it around his throat. **

** "So **_**that's**_** what was going on when you and Denton were together in the closet!" Race still looked surprised, with a little bit of fear on his face, but he laughed all the same. **

** "NO!" Jack screeched furiously. "He wanted to talk about….about…politics!"**

** The guys stared dumbfounded for a minute, then started cracking up hysterically. "Jack, do you take us to be utter **_**morons**_**?" Blink laughed. "**_**Don't**_** answer that," he said sharply as Jack opened his mouth to reply. **

** "Honestly, Jack," Mush said. "You have never given a damn about politics in your entire life, and when you and Denton go into a closet together and stay there for **_**two hours**_**, you expect us to believe you were talking about **_**politics**_**?" **

** "**_**Worst excuse ever!**_**" Spot was barely able to say; he was too busy laughing. When they finally got a hold of themselves, they were red-faced and clutching their sides.**

** "Please….please…no more!" Mush groaned. "It hurts to breathe."**

** "Serves you bastards right!" Jack said angrily. **

** "Shut up, Jack." Race said. "Let's just get back to the house."**

** "Wait, wait, wait, whoa. You all have to stay at **_**my**_** house?" Spot asked. **

** "Uh, where else would we sleep? In a tree?" Race said sarcastically. **

** "No, I just thought you would have made other arrangements," Spot said.**

** "Nope," Blink said. "Short notice, sorry."**

** "God. Fine." Spot said. They headed off to Spot's house.**

**So? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Read now! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the newsies, but I do own the girls. **

****

** Both girls lay awake in the cabin, thinking about the day's events. **

** "There's just something about Spot that's, I don't know, different about the other guys I've liked," Jasmine said dreamily.**

** "You got that right," Samantha muttered. **

** "What's that supposed to mean?"**

** "Well, I'm just saying, he did hit that poor crying boy with a **_**cane**_**. Now that I think about, why does he even **_**have**_** a cane?"**

** "I don't know. Maybe I'll ask him tomorrow."**

** "If they don't find us, I'll find them." Jasmine grinned.**

** "Well, as long as I get to see Blink." Samantha smiled shyly.**

** "You need to make it less obvious that you like him," Jasmine commented. **

** "I do not make it obvious!" Samantha said indignantly. "Well, not that obvi….is it really that obvious?"**

** "Yeah…"Jasmine said. **

** "Great. How?"**

** "How what?"**

** "How do I make it obvious?"**

** "Well, whenever he talks, especially to you, you start blushing like crazy." Jasmine paused to think. "You always look at him, and you turn really, **_**really**_** when he smiles. And when I say red, I mean it. As it stewed-tomato red."**

** "Well, you're lucky. At least you know how to act around guys," Samantha said enviously.**

** "Years of practice!" Jasmine smiled. She stopped and thought for a minute. "Damn, I feel like I know absolutely nothing about the male species when I see Spot." She stared off into space, her eyes becoming unfocused. "Spot…."**

** "Jasmine!" Samantha snapped her fingers in Jasmine's face. Jasmine's eyes refocused and she jumped. "What the hell was that for?"**

** "Sorry." Samantha laughed. "Boy Daydream syndrome. Type A."**

** "Yeah, I guess I should snap out of it," Jasmine said sheepishly. **

** "You got that ri—" Samantha stopped mid-sentence. "What was that?"**

** "What was what?" Jasmine started to say when a low, rumbling sound from outside interrupted her. "Oh my God, what was that?" **

** "You look outside!" Samantha said, trembling. **

** "No, you!" Jasmine said.**

** "No, you!"**

** "No, you!"**

** "Let's both go."**

** "Okay."**

** Shaking, they slowly opened the door. They both screamed as a dark figure jumped out from behind a tree.**

****

** "Man, Jasmine's really something," Spot commented as he sat on the couch in his cabin. **

** "Well, I'll admit she's pretty," Mush said. Spot shot him a dagger-throwing glare, and Mush coughed uneasily. **

** "Well, I think—" Blink started, but was cut off by a knock at the door.**

** "Who is it?" Spot called.**

** "Jasmine and Samantha," the girls answered. "We have to give you something."**

** "Okay, you can—Wait! Just a moment!" Spot yelled. He lowered his voice and hissed, "Blink! Put some clothes on!" Blink jumped and the towel around his waist dropped. He scrambled around the beds to his suitcase. As he turned to the guys, the guys noticed many faint marks all over his back.**

** "Dude, what's with the scars?" Spot asked. Blink turned around, his eyes blazing. Spot flinched. **

** "What's going on in there?" Jasmine called.**

** "Just wait a minute," Spot said. "Blink, hurry up!"**

** Blink grabbed some pajama pants and quickly put them on. **

** "Oh God. Good enough." Spot said. "Okay, you can come in!" he called to the girls.**

** The girls opened the door. Each girl was holding on to one of the boy's arms. **

** "DAVID!" the guys yelled in unison.**

** "What? How could he have—He was here the whole fuckin' time!" Spot sputtered. He went over to David's bed and jerked the covers back. The bump, which was that the boys had presumed to be David, was nothing but a row of pillows.**

** "You sneaky little bastard!" Spot said angrily.**

** "Not to mention, he scared me and Samantha half to death!" Jasmine added. **

** "What?" Blink and Spot said at the same time. They looked at each other. "Man, we have **_**got**_** to stop doing that," Spot said. "I'll say," Blink said. "It's kinda creepy." Samantha looked at him and blushed when she saw he didn't have a shirt on.**

** "Whatever. It don't matter." Spot said. "But no one scares my girl!"**

** Jasmine snapped her head around, her long hair whipping Jack in the face. "Excuse me?"**

** Spot stopped, realizing what he had said. He started turning red. "I—I m-mean, no—that's not—no!"**

** "Is there something I should know?" Jasmine asked, one eyebrow raised suspiciously. **

** "Spot has a crush on you!" Jack blurted out.**

** Spot whipped around, his eyes burning with hatred. "Well, why the **_**HELL**_** would you tell her that?" He launched himself across the room at Jack and punched him in the jaw. Jack retaliated and landed a blow on Spot's shoulder.**

** "Stop it! Both of you!" Jasmine yelled. When the guys disregarded her, she walked over to them, forced them apart, grabbed the back of Spot's shirt, and shoved him across the room and into the wall. Then she grasped Jack's collar and pushed him head over heels onto the bed. The other boys just stared in shock. Even Samantha was speechless. **

** Seeing their dumbfounded expressions, Jasmine said grimly, "Oh yeah, I'm a tough bitch." She went over to Jack. "Are you okay?" **

** "Yeah, I'm okay." She felt his bruised jaw and he winced. **

** "That's gonna hurt in the morning," she said sympathetically. Then she went over to where Spot was against the wall, wide-eyed and open-mouthed in shock. **

** "Spot?" Jasmine asked gently. "Is what Jack said true? Do you like me?" Spot nodded, looking ashamed.**

** "Then why didn't you just tell me?" Jasmine asked.**

** "Embarrassment," Mush chimed in.**

** "Rejection," Blink continued.**

** "The fact that he's impotent," Jack added.**

** "What?" everyone said in surprise.**

** "Are you kidding?" Jasmine asked. **

** "I wish I was," Jack said in a sorrowful tone. "And it is a shame," he continued, "but he—"**

** "I am **_**not**_**!" Spot cut in. He walked over and smacked Jack's already bruised face with his cane. "You sonofabitch!" **

** "Okay, okay, I'm kidding. Jeez…." Jack said, holding the side of his face in fear of more abuse.**

** "Can I talk to you?" Jasmine asked Spot. "Alone?" she added pointedly as everyone leaned in. **

** "Ooohhhh," the guys said. Blink wolf-whistled. **

** "Would you shut up?" Jasmine said. "It's nothing like that, you frickin' perverts." She and Spot made their way to the door. Samantha started to follow, but Jasmine said, "Samantha, stay here." Samantha stopped. She looked quizzically at Jasmine, but Jasmine gave her a I'll-tell-you-later-so-just-trust-me-on-this look. Samantha shrugged and plopped down on one of the beds. Blink stood up and sat down beside her.**

** "So, what did you want to talk about?" Spot asked once he and Jasmine were outside and safely from the cabin. **

** "Well…" Jasmine hesitated. "Samantha—"**

** "Can that wait for just a sec?" Spot interrupted.**

** "Uh, sure. What is it?"**

** "Can you ask Samantha if she would go out with Blink?"**

** "What?" Jasmine almost screamed. She clapped a hand over her mouth. "Damn, that was loud."**

** "I know it's totally insane, but—"**

** "No, it's actually not!" Jasmine laughed. "Wow."**

** "Am I missing something here?" Spot asked.**

** "Yeah, you are! Samantha likes Blink! That's what I wanted to talk to you about! I wanted to know if you would ask Blink to ask Samantha out!" **

** "Okay, I will. Wow, that's ironic…" Spot looked astounded.**

** "I know, right?" Jasmine said. **

** "Well, at least one of the biggest fears for guys is gone on Blink's case," Spot said enviously. **

** "What's that?"**

** "Rejection!" Spot laughed. "Well, we should head back." **

** "Yeah," Jasmine agreed.**

** They made their way back to the cabin. **

** "Samantha, we should go," Jasmine said curtly. **

** "What?" Samantha looked surprised at Jasmine's abruptness. "Okay, you're right. Bye, guys!"**

** "Yeah, bye!" Jasmine echoed.**

** "Bye!" The guys waved.**


End file.
